Invisibles
by GusCGC
Summary: Set after the film. With Pitch defeated, life seems to go back to normal but when a strange character appears in town, a question arises in Jack s mind. Are they the only special beings or are there more? And what has this strange fellow borrowed from Jack and why? Slight Frost X Tooth. Find inside. Reviews, please!
1. Fairytale

Author´s note: This fic is written from what all I have read, seen and heard so far about ROTG so please, be good. I really want this story to go swell. Reviews are always welcome but I don´t care the quantity as it is my job to make a good story so let´s go!

The introduction story is borrowed from Oblivion Island.

* * *

**1. Fairytale**

"Once upon a time, there was a man who was very poor but very happy. He had a comb, a memory, that once belonged to his dear grandmother. He loved that little object very much but the man began to neglect it, until he almost forgot about it and then, the comb magically disappeared. The man went very sad. Is true he had been bad, but he loved his grandmother and the comb was the only thing he had to remember her so he looked everywhere and asked everyone. But it was useless.

Finally, he decided to go pray Inari, the fox god and Guardian of Lost things. The man was poor so he could only offer him an egg from his hens, and he prayed and he prayed, until one night...

Inari returned him the comb and thus, the man was happy again. The story spread through the place and soon many people began to pray for the things they have lost or forgotten. But the truth is...

`Pick it up, pick this up, pick that up´

Yes, that´s right. Inari and his fox apprentices take away anything we forgot or neglect to a place that they only know"

"Mom" Jamie glances at the opened book.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is Mr. Fox bad?"

"Not really. He just wants people to mind their things, to care for the memories, people and objects which are important for them. He does steal but for a good reason and he often returns what he has taken away"

"Guardian of Lost Things" the kid glances at the picture of the strange fox.

"I know you have heard of Santa Clauss, Tooth Fairy, Easter Rabbit and Sandman..."

"And Jack Frost, mom"

"And Jack Frost. But there are creatures in this world that even being invisible or not likely to be seen, that are very important because they watch over the real important things"

"Like what?"

"Like mysteries, imagination, love... You know. Am not saying that those you know aren´t important but some like Inari are to be minded too" she hugs him grabbing his side against her.

"Have you ever saw him?"

"The fox? Maybe. Who knows. Now off to bed and remember to hold on to the things you love most, dear. Because when they are gone, life becomes empty. Good night" the woman tucks him in and gives Jamie a kiss.

"Night, mom" he smiles while she puts the book on the writing desk. She is now going to see if Sophie is asleep as well. Jamie glances at the book one last time before falling asleep. The Sandman can now begin his work while a little figure sneaks through the place and disappears without a word.

* * *

Always loved mischievous Inari! As much as Sandy!

Hope you like it!

Next Stop: Chase the Wind


	2. Chase the Wind

Author´s Note: Wow, so glad that you guys liked it so far. Good start, yes indeed. Now let´s move and make this one wonderful story! Oh, man! I want so badly to see the film! I can´t wait! Lyrics belong to Owl City and Julie Fowlis.

Let´s go!

* * *

**2. Chase the Wind**

Snow is beginning to fall in Burgess Town and for Jamie that means that Jack is here! Once again, his best friend is in town and as the snow ball fight ensues, the boy glances at the Winter Helion who´s watching from the park statue. Is a lovely day and no sign of Pitch. One of the snowballs misses the target and is about to hit an old lady when it is catched in the air. Jack is speechless. Nice catch.

"_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_"

"Uh, anything wrong, sonny?" the woman looks at the young man who has catched it and who quickly hides the ball behind his back.

"Uh, not really. Just admiring how gorgeous you are, madam"

"Oh, thank you. You´re so gentle"

"My pleasure. Good day" he turns around and with great precision, hits Jack with the snow ball. The winter spirit is breathless, that guy can see him? The kids all stare at the young man. He´s not very tall, but towers over them with his dark spiky hair and brown golden eyes that shine with his smile. "You guys should be careful, you know? People might get hurt"

"Uh, sorry" they all apologize and go back to their games,

"And good day to you to, Jack Frost" he looks straight into the guardian´s eyes.

"You can see me?"

"No, I´ve just gone blind. Of course!" he leans on the statue and watches the game. "Ya can hardly be missed"

"(Chuckles) And you are?"

"Lapinduce, Lap for my friends"

"That´s rabbit"

"Yep"

"Anything to do with the..."

"Easter Bunny? Not really" they both grin. "Just heard about your great triumph over Pitch"

"Aren´t you too...?"

"Nep. You should see me in more warm days, I make this party rock. And maybe, even today..."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Prove it"

"Ok, hold on to your icicles, Snowy, cuz I´m going to leave you sweating" Lap grabs some snow and begins to make a ball.

"_Stand on up and take a bow_

_There's something there and it's showing_

_There's no need to look around_

_You're the best we got going_

_Shout out to the dreams you'll chase_

_Shout out to the hearts you'll break_

_Nothing's gonna stop you now_

_I guess you better be going_

_You'll never be far_

_I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart_

_You're here_

_Go on_

_It's gotta be time _

_You're starting to shine_

_'Cause what you got is_

_Gold_

_I know, you're gold_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I don't need the stars in the night_

_I found my treasure_

_All I need is you by my side_

_So shine forever_

_Gold, I know, you're gold_

_Oh, I know, you're gold_"

After a while, both boys stare at each other. They are both all wet and the children are in awe.

"I say we called it a day"

"Great idea" nods Jack. Jamie´s mother is calling.

"See you guys around!" the kids leave.

"Bye!" Lap takes a minute to breathe deep. "Oh, brother. You ain´t bad for a kiddo"

"Nor are you"

"Gracias. I really could use some hot supper right now" he giggles. Both boys smile and Jack looks towards Jamie´s house. He then notices a figure sitting on a roof with a strange white mask with red paint that resembles a rabbit face. Jack is about to say something when the character suddenly disappears. Who was that? "I think I go have a nap"

"Good idea"

"Anything wrong, mate?"

"No, no. Uh, see you around"

"Cheers" smiles Lap before walking away.

"_It won't take you long to get_

_When you feel like you're soarin'_

_So write it all and don't forget_

_You gotta tell us your story_

_Shout out to the friends back home_

_Shout out to the hearts you've known_

_You gave 'em nothing but the best, yeah_

_And you can tell them your story_

_You'll never be far_

_I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart_

_You're here_

_Go on_

_It's gotta be time _

_You're starting to shine_

_'Cause what you got is_

_Gold_

_I know, you're gold_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I don't need the stars in the night_

_I found my treasure_

_All I need is you by my side_

_So shine forever_

_Gold, I know, you're gold_

_Oh, I know, you're gold"_

Night falls in town and Jack watches from a roof the work of the Sandman and Tooth, specially hers. Ever since they defeated Pitch, the boy has been looking forward for a moment alone with her. She is a bit of a mess head but has a heart of gold. Perhaps there´s some way he can her to know his feelings. Then suddenly, the strange character of the mask crosses his mind. Who was that? A foe, a friend?

Hu? Here comes Sandy.

"Hey, you are totally inspired tonight" smiles Jack and he shrugs. Then a golden question appears over the little man´s head. "What?" the Sandman makes a sigh sign and points at the boy. "Oh, yeah. Well, I... It´s nothing really. I was wondering"

"…" Sandy makes a little figure of Tooth.

"Ok, yes. I was thinking about her. Am I so obvious?" looks like yes. "Don´t tell her, OK?" the dream creator zips his lips and smiles. "Thanks" after a few seconds, Jack tells him about the snow fight and the masked person. "I dunno who these two are but, I get the feeling that they are no regular people" Sandy gently pats Jack´s shoulder until they suddenly see a strange dark cloud slithering through the streets and quickly vanishing. "Was that...?" Pitch? Could it be him? A wrong sign appears over the little man´s head. "Then what?" no answer but Sandy seems to have recognized it. "Should we warn the others?" shock of head. No. The sand forms snow forms. "Ok, so you say that is better to do our thing and worry about it later, right? " positive sign. "But, what if...?" Sandy is standing his ground. "I just hope you know what you´re doing. I´ll see you later" Jack starts his task and begins to freeze and bring snow. Once he is gone, Sandy sighs and goes on with his work with a hidden fear in his mind.

Meanwhile, the character of the rabbit mask writes on Jamie´s window: B-612.

"_Among the trees, sky and sea,_

_dreaming of a new way._

_Naughty, divine_

_Flying among the grass._

_Mischievous fox, soul of fire_

_observing from afar the sun_

_taking away another century._

_He waves his five tails, breathes._

_It's time to go find the moon_"

* * *

Keep the song and the number 612 in your mind, mates.

What was that cloud of smoke? Does Sandman really know it?

Who is really Lapinduce? And the man in the mask?

Next Stop: Thief


	3. Thief

Author´s Note: Going real good, I see. We move on and get a little more into the mystery. Little words from me cuz we have an interesting chapter ahead!

* * *

**3. Thief**

North´s workshop is these days a real bee hive, all busy and all at work. During this days, the man receives little visits so he´s very surprised to see Sandman coming to see him after getting his dream delivery done. It´s true that North is no good with charades but this is far too important so he has to try.

"Sandy! What are you doing here?" his thick Russian accent echoes through the room. How is he going to tell him this? Sandy shows an ambulance siren. "What? Something noisy, no wait, something..." the siren and now, a skull! "Something deadly. No, something... Important! Yes, dat´s it" he finally sees the little man nod. "What is it so important dat you have to show me a skull?" Sandy rolls his eyes and makes appear over his head, a sand cobra. "Poison... No, snake. A snake" now a question mark joins in. "There no snakes in here" oh, brother! North, you are specially thick today! Seeing the tiny man´s glare, it is clear that is not the answer. "Ok, ok. Let´s try again" a snake, no a cobra and a question mark. After some long minutes, North is still clueless and that frustrates the Sandman. "Sandy, I´m trying but..."

"Memo for future meetings, don´t play Party or games like that. Unless I seriously want to see you beating the dust" speaks a slithering and cunning voice. They both recognize it at once.

"Nazo!" that is the right answer to Sandy´s talking but they are both now staring at the black feathered snake who´s standing over the globe with its hood wide open. "I should have known"

"I believe that my old friend, the Sandman, was trying to tell you so but you weren´t trying hard enough to guess it" smiles the reptile.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to say hello, of course. I´m not like that twerp Pitch and besides you know I´m not evil"

"Nor good. You´re mystery"

"Correctssss. And I don´t need to be believed to exist nor be visible. I do my job and that´sss it" he grins.

"Why have you come?"

"I know that the Sandman saw me, I noticed. But didn´t tell a thing to his fellow guardians and so I came to do so" the reptile chuckles. "How naughty of Sssandy"

"He has his reasons. Now leave before we have second thoughts"

"As you wish but be warned that I have business with all of you" he makes circles with his body and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

"Sandy" North can tell that something worries the little man. "Why didn´t you told Jack or any of di others?"

"…" the sand snake appears again followed by an arrow pointing at the dream creator.

"I see. So dis is your concern alone" they both go quiet for a few seconds. "I think you know that when that worm shows its face it´s better not to face it all by oneself" the arrow does not disappear. "Sandy, please" big shake of head. "We must tell di others. Who knows what is Nazo up to this time. That snake loves to steal what others value, makes whishes come true just for his own purposes and strongly dislikes children. We have to tell them" finally, the little man nods.

"_We be of one blood, _

_You and I,_

_Dragon in the Sky._

_Dream of Shadows_

_On the edge of night,_

_Creeping in silence._

_Snake of the world,_

_Jormungadr my friend,_

_Black Star_."

XXX

Before day light arrives, a black cat stands over the roofs and easily spots Nazo who seems to be following someone´s tracks, or better say, he´s erasing them.

"I didn´t know you were an expert in tracking" speaks the feline.

"Oh, look who´s here"

"I could say the same you know"

"I´m just giving Inari a little help" smiles the reptile.

"…" he glances at the prints. "That is not Inari you are so `willingly´ helping as those are way too small for him so it must be one of his apprentices. And as far as I can tell, the foxes have never required of anyone to hide their scent so if I were you, I would start running"

"They could use some help"

"Not from you and they are invisible so, in other words, beat it, bozo!"

"I´m far from done" he disappears and the cat hears sounds from Jamie´s house. Something is about to happen.

"Here comes trouble"

* * *

Who is Nazo? And the cat?

Why is the snake helping one of the foxes?

What has just happened?

Next Stop: Out of Sight


	4. Out of Sight

Author´s note: Yes! We move on, baby! Don´t worry Jack x Tooth fans, I won´t let you down. XD Let´s go!

**4. Out of Sight**

* * *

The Northern lights are the sign that´s something´s very wrong and so, it only takes a few minutes before they all stand before the globe. Bunnymund is the first one to arrive, followed by Jack and Tooth, they are all surprised to see that Sandy is already here.

"What gives, mate? Is Pitch again loose?" the pooka glances around.

"No. I have summoned you here because we have an unwanted character messing around things. Nazo" North goes straight to the point.

"Nazo?!" they all look at each other.

"Who´s that?" Jack is clueless.

"One of the inhabitant of di Universal Mechanisms that move di universe. Nazo is somehow a guardian, but in a strange way. He represents mystery, he does not need children nor anyone to believe in him as he has existed for eons of time. Is nor good or bad, his very existence is an enigma. And his intentions towards us are often with no friendly purpose. Often appears as a black feathered cobra or smoke"

"Wait, then..." the boy glances at the Sandman who nods. "But..."

"He didn´t told you because sandy wanted to solve this alone. Nazo and him are old acquaintances, so he thought he could take it. I told him not to" speaks up North. "Sandy was just trying to protect you"

"Oh, all right" Jack is not entirely convinced but since the little man is of his best friends, he makes no further questions.

"Then, what do we do?" Bunny wrinkles his muzzle.

"We must find out what Nazo is up to"

"How? He can be anywhere. Unlike us, he cannot be detected in the globe" points out Tooth.

"True. We need to ask someone who knows him better than all of us"

"Like who? The mongoose?" Jack looks through the countries.

"We have two candidates who are right now in Burgess Town. One of them is Inari himself who has come with one of his pupils"

"Who´s Inari?"

"The fox. Guardian of Lost Things. A trickster never-the-less but very nice and gentle" the fairy seems to be fond of him.

"And the other one?"

"Cait Sith"

"Cait who?" the boy gets the answer from Sandy. A cat with a crown who seems to guard butterflies. "Uh, guardian of the insects?"

"Nope. He watches over the souls, the unseen. Is somehow what the humans call Cheshire Cat" Bunny knows him well. "Is even older than all of us together"

"Wow"

"If we can find both, maybe they can help us. Cait is always keeping Nazo at bay and thanks to his spirit sense can see things that are hidden or made out of shades"

"So, all we have to do is find those two?"

"At least for now and see if we can discover where is that worm at the moment" North keeps on searching. "The sun is coming out in Burgess Town. Jack, since you are going to go there, try to find out what you can"

"All right"

"I´ll ask my fairies" says Tooth.

"I´ll see if I can track down that snake. Perhaps I can find Cait with ease"

"Good, then is settled. Sandy will try to find Inari"

"How?" a sand fox and a house appear over the man´s head. "Hu?"

"Inari picks up things that people forget or neglect. Works at night and Sandman often catches sight of him. He might be invisible to people but not to Sandy" smiles the rabbit.

"All right, then. That is what we´ll do" with everything settled, they spend a few minutes in the hall before departing.

"Jack" Tooth takes the boy aside for a few seconds. "I hope you´re not mad at Sandy"

"What? No, no, no. I just... I just don´t know why did he not wanted us to know"

"There´s always a reason, believe me. We haven´t been able to talk much these days"

"Yeah, and, uh, there are a few things I would like to tell you"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I, uh…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Jack! You must leave at once!" barks North.

"Just great. Uh, I promise I´ll find time for us to talk"

"I know you will" smiles Tooth. "Please, be careful"

"I will" Jack calls the wind. "Somehow I´ll get to tell you the magic words. Wind, take me home!"

"_I dreamed of living alone but fearless_

_Secret longing to be courageous_

_Loneliness kept bottled up inside_

_Just reveal your brave face_

_They'll never know you lied_

_Country road may lead me home_

_Now I belong there_

_All on my own_

_Destiny calls_

_Motionless I stall_

_Now I can't go_

_Country road_

_No matter how dark the world's inside me_

_I'll never stop to show a tear that I've shed_

_But now I have to walk so fast_

_Running, sprinting, to forget_

_What is lodged in my head_

_Country road may lead me home_

_Now I belong there_

_All on my own_

_Destiny calls_

_Motionless I stall_

_Now I can't go_

_Country road_

_Country road_

_la la la la_

_Your a good friend_

_I'll never know_

_Same tomorrow_

_Regret and sorrow_

_Can't take you home_

_Country road_"

* * *

Short but getting to the point.

Let´s go! Lyrics are owned by Whisper of The Heart

Next Stop: The Hunt


	5. The Hunt

Author´s Note: We move on with the story and see to Jack. The poor guy is surely eating his nails trying to figure out how to tell Tooth! And I´m thinking in putting my own version of the film, with almost none OC characters but we´ll see.

Let´s go!

* * *

**5. The Hunt**

One back in Burgess Town, Jack waits for Jamie to get up but he doesn´t have to wait long since a cry makes him go to the boy´s room. The kid seems to have lost something cuz he´s putting his room upside down. Hu? In the window, someone has wrote B-612. Is that a code or something?

"Morning, Jim"

"Uh, Jack. Morning. I was looking for a book that Mum read me the other day" he lifts up his head.

"A book?"

"Yeah. One with a story about a fox. I wanted to show you but I can´t find it anywhere"

"You got here a pretty big mess"

"I know but, is not always like this. It was on the sleeping table, I swear" he scratches his nape. "What if Inari took it away?"

"Hu? Inari? You mean that fox of the lost things?"

"Yeah, that´s right. He picks up what we neglect or forget so we learn to appreciate it but that has no sense. I read it last night, why would he take it?"

"No idea. But this calls for a Fox Hunt" Jack flies to the ground and tries to find a trail but no use. Not a single footprint or hair. How is he going to gather any information if he hasn´t got a clue?

"I wouldn´t waste too much time with that if I were you" someone says. Jack looks up and sees a smiling Lap. "Inari is invisible to people, never leaves a trace. But the missing book is not his doing"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Jamie was taking good care of it and, take a look at this" there is strange mark on the fresh snow that seems like a strange s.

"Nazo"

"Eggactly. We have now a trail for the hunt"

"Is way too small"

"Poo. Watch and learn" Lap uses his index finger on the print and smells it gently.

"What do you think you are? A dog?"

"…" Lap ignores him and sniffs gently. "Nazo is not here, vanished into the thin air but perhaps, we can find his loot"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I smell a second character in this drama" the young man follows his nose into the bushes and they find Jamie´s book hidden there. "Voilá! Bet you didn´t saw that coming from me!" Lap picks it up and they give it back to Jamie. The kid then shows the story to Jack who begins to understand Inari a bit more better. While the kid looks for what is B-612, both youngsters have some time for themselves. "Ah! The sweet air of the winter"

"You have some nose there"

"Thanks. And speaking about perfumes, I smell a lady there"

"Wait, what?"

"You smell of a girl. Nice one, I should add"

"You ain´t gonna believe me"

"Try me"

"Is the Tooth Fairy"

"Now that is to set very high standards" sniggers Lap. "And you´re in love with her?"

"Yeah. But..."

"You don´t know what to say. Typical. I´m no lover boy but let me tell you the finest pièce de résistance in this your epic quest"

"What?"

"Be yourself, Jacky boy. Love is hard and troublesome but sincerity is betting on a sure thing"

"If you say so" they both sigh. "You said you smell a second intruder"

"Indeed. A cat"

"That´s weird" Jack goes thoughtful when they start hearing a strange noise coming from nearby.

"I dunno you but we should go have a look"

"We must"

* * *

Lap giving love advice XD Can almost see that.

He reminds a little of Frac from Alegría.

Next Stop: Star Powder


	6. Star Powder

Author´s Note: No, this story ain´t dead, folks. I haven´t forgot about this story and so we move on to discover what is going on. And before you say anything, Man on the Moon is the prequel of this one to put it simple, that is why Inari is here... and Nazo too XD. Let´s go!

* * *

**6. Star Powder**

The strange noise comes from a nearby house where Jack sees Sandy who is doing something unusual, his nose is just a few centimetres from the ground while his sand moves through the grass as he was looking for something. What is he doing?

"Sandy?!" Jack blinks.

"Oh, chipsets! It is the Sandman" Lap smiles.

"Wait, you can see him?!"

"As fine as I see you. Next question"

"Sandy, why are you...?" the little man answers with some sand pictures. "Wait, you are looking for Nazo? What about Cait? That cat that..." a wrong sign and a sun appear above his head.

"Cait Sith only appears during night-time, mate" says Lap. "Hey, Anderson! Long time no see! Haven't seen you all these years. Give me some tassel" the Sandman recognizes the young man and they shake hands. Jack is now freaking out. "What? The little guy and I have common days, face it. And once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by Sand - it's everywhere, get used to it."

"You are not a...?"

"Guardian? Well, maybe but, I don´t usually put it in my cv, too flashy. But you know, I'm gettin' kinda fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything"

"Sandy" Jack gives the little man a look and he answers with a silent giggle.

"You know, Jack, for someone MY age is hard to be surprised. But I must admit that you just earn the big prize"

"But if you´re a guardian. What guardian?"

"Hellooo. Hooolaaa. I have great sense of smell, know everything about foxes. Ding dong! Un, dos, tres, responda otra vez"

"You´re Inari?!"

"That's right! He can be taught!" gives Jack a mortar cap and diploma.

"But you look..."

"Buddy, disguise is my best trait. Now, I guess, Sandy, that you were looking for Nazo, right" the little man nods. "Gods, now there´s echo here. OK. So we´re all looking for some black and smelly mouthed worm. Great. I was feeling out-casted"

"So, you were also looking for him?"

"Let´s see. He´s messing with my work, he´s corrupting one of my students. What do you think, snowflake?"

"Ok, ok. But, how are we going to find him?"

"Sandy was just doing great with his sand"

"Uh... English, please"

"Nazo lives in the Universal Mechanics, the biggest engine you can imagine located somewhere lost in space. Not even the guys of Star Treck know where it is. And when the creatures of that place move around the asteroids, stars and planets, they leave star powder that can be only seen thanks to Sandy. See?" they see a golden trail that goes through the neighbourhood and then disappears. "Now, all we need is to cross our fingers and see if we can track down this smelly snake"

"But why is he with one of your students?"

"So I owe him a favour. And personally, I hate owing things to bad guys. So, let´s move it!"

"Uh, Sandy. When did you met this guy?" Jack looks at the Sandman who shrugs. "From a very long time ago?" little nod. "Wow" they follow Inari who is now using his sense of smell to track down Nazo. "I just hope we can find out the truth behind all this"

* * *

Inari is a strange character, I admit it.

But someone has to put some humour in his work.

Next Stop: The Hound and the Fox


	7. The Hound and the Fox

Author´s Note: We move on with our great story. So glad to hear that you like Inari so much. He´s cunning, funny but also has a gift to understand people. He has a great sense of humour and I think is easy to tell why Tooth likes him so much. Oh, and Laelaps is a mythical hound who chases the ever-running vixen Teume.

Let´s go!

* * *

**7. The Hound and the Fox**

They track down Nazo for hours but without success so the three head back to the North Pole where Inari is welcome almost as a rock star by everyone, except for the yetis who seem to not like his work. Nari "Lap" joins the other guardians before the world globe.

"It´s been a long time, Nari" smiles North. "Too long and I have been aware of your antics. You are not giving back all the things"

"Nicholas dear, is not my fault if people don´t mind their things any longer. As time has went by, humans have neglected more and more. Is not my fault. I try to do my job properly, I mean it, but I can´t. Is not like Bunny´s eggs or your presents that are always welcome and expected. The stuff we foxes collect could fill your entire workshop and will still need more space"

"Nari has a point" Tooth agrees.

"Not to mention, mate. But you guys are thieves" grumbles Bunny.

"Thieves? For the love a vixen, course not! Do you know how I feel when I see the piles and piles of forgotten things in my lair? My pupils feel proud, but because they are learning. I feel broken, depressed. So much love and dedication thrown away like trash. My mother, Teume, would be ashamed. Toys, art, memories. I feel horrible. And although is not entirely my fault, it breaks my heart. Children who take photo after photo, and paper after paper, toy after toy and all end in my lair. I feel like the garbage fox! I know that being invisible is part of the gig but sometimes, just sometimes, I would loove to scream in the human´s face a thing or two"

"But why are you invisible?" Jack points out.

"Mama always said, 'Magic is as magic does'. Is part of being a fox, kid. If not, everyone would start saying, 'Hey, look! A fox just got my underwear!' And trust me cuz I know what is like. I sometimes let people see me, but only a few ones. And it feels so great when they really understand why I do this"

"Hmph" Bunny sniggers.

"What is it, egg-bud? Not good enough for you? What do you expect? Flying machine? So we could fly around the world? And have drinks? And people could serve us peanuts? You'd better stick with the money"

"Ye always have meant trouble, face it"

"Yep. And it means school's out and no mail" this makes Jack laugh. "C´mon, rabbit. I have never chased you down and left your eggs out of my hunting list. You are adored and hugged. Tooth dear, you are like Julia Roberts but already in Pretty Woman. North is the CEO of Xmas and Sandy, well, is Sandy. Much like Spielberg in his good days. And Jack, well, I just got to know him personally but from what I know could drive James Dean jealous"

"And you?"

"Me? I would love to be like Di Caprio in Titanic but I got the role of bad guy for some reason unknown. And all this place, and Burgess. Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap, and me without my wedgie. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields"

"Ouh, all right" grumbles Bunny.

"So, you are going to help us find Nazo, right?" speaks North.

"Yes, but I must ask you to leave my poor pupil aside. Shin is far too young to understand"

"Shin?"

"Is like my little brother, you see? He gets so cute when he gives you that puppy face"

"But Nazo..."

"Shin has no idea that Nazo is helping him. He´s doing his job in Burgess as I tought him and with no evil means. That snake is pressing me so I´ll be thankful if Shin is not detected. The kid is still learning to be invisible and Nazo is erasing his tracks so when my pupil is done, that worm will come to me and ask me to repay him. And does not ask for food, tell you that. And if he has business with you, he means the Sandman"

"How do you know?" this comment makes Sandy look concerned.

"Back in the Golden Age, when I helped the Man in the Moon to escape Pitch, Nazo wanted to keep the kid his way so that the whole galaxy would respect his whishes and keep his secrets. But the Sandman scared him away a few times and never let Nazo get close to Manny and so, he has sworn to make Sanderson pay for that. And apart from caring about my pupil, Sandy is a good friend so it´s easy to say why am I here"

"We have to do something about it!" Jack stands up.

"Indeed but we don´t know what Nazo will do. We have to wait and find Cait"

"Great idea" nods Inari.

"I have a clue bout that but we must move now" Bunny nods.

"Right behind you" Jack, for once, does not argue with him. North and the others follow but Tooth notices that the Dream creator seems worried about something.

"Sandy..." she tries to talk to him but he just follows the others.

"Uh, Nari. Just one question. You are the guardian of what?"

"Oh, you mean because you´re the guardian of fun, I guess. Well, I guard the Worth, the real value of things, what´s really important"

"Wait, I thought..."

"Lost things, Jack, keep a sense of all the care and love that their owners once had, the memories. But my job is to remind them why are they important. Because they have something we cannot see with our eyes, only with our heart"

"And what is that?"

"The love, my boy, the care, dedication, heart that is put into certain things. If you read Jamie´s book, you might get a clue about it. But since you wish to know so badly about my duties, here´s a little tip. For around three hundred years, I have been keeping something that belongs to you"

"WAIT; WHAT?!" they all head for Burgess and Inari keeps the answer to himself.

* * *

Inari´s job is not like Bunny´s or North´s, but is important.

Does he really have something that belongs to Jack?

What´s going on with Sandy?

Next Stop: Lost Memories


	8. Lost Memories

Author´s Note: Aaah, long day of work! But here I am with a new chapter of the Invisibles! With lots of new mysteries and adventures!

Let´s go!

* * *

**8. Lost Memories**

Bunny´s track takes them to the center of Burgess. Tooth is still worried about Sandy because he seems different, like he' s not himself tonight. But why?

"Uh, Jack?" she whispers.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I don´t want to ring any bells but, Sandy seems, I dunno, absent"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I tried to talk to him earlier about it but he wouldn´t listen" the fairy sighs.

"Sanderson is taking this matter too much to himself" comments Inari.

"But why?"

"He´s trying to save you from Nazo, my boy. You should be thankful for having a friend like that"

Jack glances towards the Sandman. There is small beam, like it was not really there but it is, of sadness... perhaps even homesick. But why? Why does the snake produce such feelings?

"_If you think you've figured it out,_

_And if you think it's how it should be_

_Tell me why children suffer,_

_And then want to die_

_So much love, courage, knowledge and hope,_

_We still live, love, and do it in vain_

_And our fight for freedom is still the same,_

_The same ..._"

"Uhm, Nari" finally speaks the boy

"Hm?"

"Two questions"

"Ring them loud, kid"

"Well. First. About this memory of mine that you said, is it something, I dunno..."

"Material? Yes, I keep the memories in material things. They are far too delicate to be kept somewhere else. Next"

"Why...? Sandy...is... well..."

"Homesick? Yes, I´ve noticed. Nazo, unfortunately, affects him more than what we would want because they are both from out space"

"Sandy? From outer space? No way!"

"You bet, Captain Spock!"

"He once was a shooting star pilot, a captain" adds Tooth.

"Captain Sanderson Mansnoozie. Love the sound of it, gives you the tickles"

"But then, why is he...?"

"Ah, not my place to say, my boy. He will tell you when the time is right. North and Bunny will tell you as I"

"Tooth?" Jack glances at the fairy.

"I got to know it from him a few years ago, just like you. He looked so sad when he told me"

"North said he had a flying ship"

"Yes, a sand made ship but he lives on an island lost in the ocean with mermaids and shells"

"That sounds great"

"I've seen it and is worth the visit, if you don´t mind the mermaids, of course" Nari shrugs.

"I thought they were nice"

"In human fairy tales, maybe but here, they can be pretty nasty things"

"Oh"

"_Chorus:_

_If you look at the man with a child in his eyes,_

_The boy cries while the man wants to die_

_He gives up in the future,_

_Next thing he falls in love with a smile_"

"Sandy is one peculiar guardian, and the oldest of all of us too" says Tooth but hearing Nari cough, she adds. "If we don´t count the fox of course" this makes Jack snicker.

"So, he was the first one"

"Indeed. I became guardian by my own but Manny finally gave me the tittle and Cait put me in his list" smiles Nari.

"Wait, what?"

"Cait is the leader of us, the Invisibles, special beings like you guys that watch over children and grown ups around the world. We are normally just in stories as discretion is our second name. We didn´t help you with Pitch cuz we had our own problems"

"How come?"

"Guardians like you disappear when they are not believed in, we become visible and do our job is impossible that way"

"Oh, I get it. But Sandy..." he still wonders about the little man.

"Let him do his thing, lad. Give him some space"

"_And if you think you've figured it out,_

_Tell me, was it just chance,_

_Or did his heart choose?_

_And how can you know_

_When hearts are immune to the rules_

_If you think you've figured it out,_

_Tell me why an old man,_

_Must he be humbled so?_

_And why do I ask _

_When it's time for the mind to let go?_"

"It must be tough to be so far from home"

"It is. But thinking in positive, he has lots of friends now, a family"

"(_Chorus 2x)_

_If you look at the man with a child in his eyes,_

_The boy laughs while the man wants to die_

_He's with find he's alive,_

_He loves one with no name who still smiles_

_(Repeat_)"

"Yeah but..."

"Jack" Tooth glances at him when a sudden meow captures their attention.

"Is a man with a child in his eyes, Jackie-boy. Even if he´s dreamy and nice, and everything, there will be times when the boy is crying and the man wants to die"

* * *

Song belongs to Cirque du Soleil and I think goes perfect with Sandy (for some strange reason).

Will our friends find Cait?

Next stop: Sweet Dreams


	9. Sweet Dreams

Author´s note: Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year, my friends! Sorry bout the long break but I was with my scout group in the delta of river Ebro so I couldn´t write sooner but here we are with a new chapter ahead. As always, thanks for being there, you guys make this story roll!

* * *

**9. Sweet Dreams**

Jack glances at the place from where the meow has come from and sees something unbelievable. There is a young boy sitting on a roof and staring at the stars while a black cat with a star on its chest softly meows near him. He would seem a normal kid if it wasn´t for the fact that his hair is silver coloured and reflects all the colours around him as well as his clothes. A white shirt, a long starry sky blue waistcoat, a golden red sash, and soft grey baggy pants. Is just a child but shines like a thousand stars.

"Wow" Jack blinks, smiles widely and flies gently towards him. The feline at first frowns but finally lets him get close. "Uh, hello there" the boy does not answer just looks at him with his eyes filled with stars. "What´s your name?"

" (Giggles)"

"Okay, shouldn´t you be in bed by now?" the child shakes his head. "No?" the little one points to the sky. "Oh, you are watching the stars, right?" big nod. "Say, uh. Do you live in this house?" another no. "Perhaps...?" the child is pointing at the stars. "You´re kidding, right?" he seems pretty serious about this. Hu? Jack notices a mask on his pouch, the one he saw in the park that looks like a rabbit. So this little kid is that weird fellow? "So, you really live up there? That´s a long way, don´t you think?" he shrugs. The cat meows and glances at his fellow felines on the other roofs before going to check. "Very far from home... Just like a friend of mine" they share a glance and without using any words, the boy makes Jack feel a lot better. The other guardians quickly spot them and much to Frost´s surprise, they do know the kid.

"Shostakovich!" North beams. "It´s you, it´s you. So good to have you here, little one"

"I knew you´d come" Bunny seems happy.

"Wow, it´s been a lot since the last time but you still got the sunshine there" Tooth happily takes a look at the boy´s teeth.

"Wow wow, wow wow! What the..." Jack is clueless.

"HAKU!" Inari turns into one small yet big bushy-tailed fox who jumps into the child´s arms and he returns the hug. "I knew you weren´t going to just leave me. I knew it, see? He got me well befriended"

"Wait, wait. Hold everything! You know him?" the youngster demands.

"But of course, we know him!" laughs North.

"He was there before all"

"What?"

"He´s Haku, the Stars Child, Lord of Life and Death, Guardian of Innocence and Imagination" says Bunnymund. Jack goes pale.

"Wait, so this kid is a guardian? Nari, uh"

"Haku is my best friend in the world. We live up there in a very small asteroid, with a boab tree, a blackbird, a mouse and a telescope and Haku´s golden rose, of course. He´s nor an Invisible nor of this team but a full-fledged guardian who watches over all children and living creatures. Best water brush in the galaxy"

"Wow! And, why are you here?"

"Nazo, obviously. Have you any idea of how many times have tracked down that worm together? We could write a best-seller" says the fox and Haku snickers.

"Is wonderful to have you here, my friend. Have you seen Cait?" the cossack questions and the boy paints a cat in the air and a direction.

"Hey, there was a cat just now with you" Jack points out and Haku nods. "That was Cait?" again yes. "He went that way"

"Wonderful, perhaps there won´t be no need of taking things too far"

"Yep"

"(Whistle)" Haku makes another picture in the air and one that looks like... Sandy.

"Hu?" they all look around, the golden little man is gone.

"Where, where´s Sandy?" Jack gets sick worried.

"He was here just now" Tooth flies around and looks at her mini fairies but not a clue.

""I got a feeling, mates, and it ain´t good" Bunny frowns deeply.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sanderson has followed his own trail and when he reaches the centre of Burgess, he feels the cold presence of Nazo who stays at first in the shadows.

"So, in the end, you did came alone. How gentle and brave of you, my pet" the snake´s shadow moves around the little man. "Now, normally I would just slither away and call it a day but you are one sharp thorn on my side that I want to get rid of. Or at least, teach you what happens when you get on my way but first, let us talk. Just for a while, because I know you want to feel the caress of the stars once more, that you´re dying to fly again without crashing into that stupid magnetic field" these words stab him hard but the Sandman stays his ground.

"_If you think you have found out,_  
_That your heart has found the light;_  
_Could you wash an old wound_  
_that neither heals nor bleeds to die?_

_So much effort, so many wasted years_  
_An ever-living love in vain._  
_Our freedom will never come,_  
_never come ..."_

"…" the little man makes no signs no pictures.

"(Chuckles) Don´t try to pretend that you have overcome that. Your wound is still bleeding, star pilot, and if you don´t heal it, it will be your doom or worst, the doom of your friends. What will that young lad, called Jack, would think if you leave him behind, hm?" that questions pangs. "That would break his heart for sure but see you crumble like this, it might kill him. His dear, dear Sandman, who is so precious to him, falling to pieces like a dying star"

"_If you find the man with the child in his eyes,_

_A glow dies to live, another wants to die_

_As it burns some star_

_Or falls in love with a smile._

_If you think you know now,_

_Answer if it was fate,_

_Or someone decided._

_Can it be known_

_If the heart is immune to the rules?_"

"…" Sandy holds his tears back.

"It would be so easy for me to take you home now. To your REAL home where you could rest and heal so that Jack and the others wouldn´t worry" that sentence drives a small shiver down the man´s back and a small light appears in his mind but Sandy quickly pushes the idea away. Nazo never helps people.

"(Shows a wrong sign)"

"Oh, you still think that I will try to hurt you? Why would I do such terrible thing to a being who is from out space like me? Why would I hurt the wonderful space captain Sanderson Mansnoozie? A marvellous soul who like me is an outsider" that really stings.

"_If you've got it so clear,  
Speak up, my friend,  
Why all the pain?  
And, why are you leaving  
With tears of the dead?_

_If you look at the man with the child in his eyes,_  
_a glow fights to live, another wants to die_  
_So perhaps one day,_  
_He´ll come up with the wish of a smile_

_If you look at the man with the child in his eyes,_  
_a glow fights to live, another wants to die_  
_While he burns some star_  
_Or falls in love with someone who gives a smile_"

"Well, my pet? What´s it going to be?" Nazo appears all coiled behind him as big as a house.

* * *

Oh oh.

I really hope you like this one cuz we´re getting into the frying pan.

What will Sandy choose?

Next Stop: Dark Star


	10. Dark Star

Author´s Note: Kept on you over the embers, haven´t I? How naughty of me, XD. Well, is like when the movie goes interesting and the screen goes black to keep you eating your nails! But fear not, cuz here we come to unveil what comes next! Oh, and as a little tip, that famous asteroid called Apophis would be Nazo´s lair (Apophis was the darkness and chaos snake for the Egyptians).

I want to read Sandman´s book!

* * *

**10. Dark Star**

Jack and the others look around trying to see where Sandy has gone but there isn´t a single clue. A loud meow is heard and the youngster spots again the cat that was near Haku but he´s not alone. There´s a large creature beside him. It is nothing like they have seem before.

It is as big as a yeti and it walks on his four paws, although his arms are as big as a tree´s trunk. The feline meows and they walk towards the group, it is then when Jack sees how really tall the creature is. Real furry in white and gray with black stripes, and five three taller than him, has a round rag face, two long ears, black markings around the eyes and a bushy cat tail. The hands are covered by long white fur sleeves, as big as the boy´s head and with four clawed fingers.

"So, it is you guys making all that noise. I should have known" his voice is calm, soothing but strong.

"Neko" the older guardians do know him. "Cait" they glance at the cat.

"What brings you guys here? I don´t recall summoning you"

"Nazo. He´s around this area and just now Sandy has went missing" Tooth smiles.

"Hold that word, Nazo´s here? Well, that would explain why so many black thoughts are lurking around this area" mumbles the giant.

"Eh, excuse me but who or what are you exactly?" interrupts Jack and the hairy hand picks him up into the air.

"Jack Frost. Now, I was starting to wonder where were you. Your antics often give me trouble"

"Uh"

"I´m Neko, a giant. I watch the rooftops at night with my cats so that children sleep well. More questions" he sits down.

"And him?"

"I think you can introduce yourself, mate"

"Obviously. Thanks, Big Guy. Name´s Cait Sith. King of Cats, Spirits and a long etcetera that is with the honourable title of Leader of the Invisibles among many others. And you are Jack Frost, winter spirit and golly good prankster" says the feline. His voice is a more tough, but gentle and smart. Jack notices at least two accents in his talking: Spanish and Scottish.

"You are that big honcho North said? You are pretty small"

"Do I hit him? Or do I let you splash him?" Cait and Neko grin at each other.

"Never mind that. Uh..." Jack glances at Haku who is looking at some dark streets. "Guys" the youngster points at the same place.

"What?"

"I think the little guy has a clue" they all look at the same place and some strange dark clouds strike at them.

"Bloody crikey! I hate thes´mates!" Bunny starts the attack.

"If they are here, then we must be near Sandy!" says Jack.

"Quick thinking, cujo! C´mon" Cait uses his sense of smell and the two make their way through the shadows while the others stay behind. Neko uses his great strength and Haku stabs them with his sword or paints them away with his water brush. Seeing that it is quite hard to move around, Cait whistles and a shadows steps out from the wall. Jack´s first thought is that the cat has deals with Pitch seeing a large black horse but unlike the Boogey Man´s minions, this one has a fiery burning mane and snorts like the devil. "Introducing Mare, my loyal steed and yes, it´s a nightmare but unlike Pitch´s, his work is to scare evil people and wake you up from time to time as well as help you summon your courage" he smiles and whistles again. The giant steed charges against the dark thoughts and they disappear consumed by the fires of the hooves. Cait jumps to his rump and carries Jack with him. The boy fears that the heat might hurt him but much to his surprise, the coal black skin is as cold as him.

"What are they?"

"Black thoughts also known as obscurities are things people don´t know and thus are later turned into fear. Nazo´s followers although not exactly his minions" answers Cait and Nari catches them up. "Anything in that thing on your face called nose?"

"Yes, right there" the fox points at a dark alley and Cait directs Mare towards it. When they reach it, Jack gets his first vision of Nazo and is one that gives him the creeps. Is a large feathered snake as black as night with lemon yellow eyes. Sandy is between his coils, a bit pale but seems all right. "I hate this guy"

"We´re two. Evening, Naz. How´s the asteroid?"

"Why, Cait... I was starting to wonder when will you come this way. After our last conversation, you surely take your time for the next move" he sounds smooth, empathic.

"Is what chess is about, dear one" Cait speaks polite but he´s clearly pissed off. "You ok, Dream One?" they all feel relief seeing he nods.

"He has just declined my offer but let me tell you that this is far from over. Ta!" and without any other word, the snake becomes smoke and disappears. Sandy seems strangely tired.

"Sandy! You ok?" Jack jumps to his friend´s side. The little man nods and Mare softly rubs its muzzle against the dream creator´s cheek. He smiles and strokes it back. Jack is amazed, why isn´t scared of the steed?

"We should get to the Pole and fast" comments Nari and Jack nods. Sandman tries to complain but he finds no strength to do so. The rest arrive shortly after and they all head for Santoff Claussen with a question burning inside: Of what offer what Nazo talking about and why is Sandy looking so weak?

XXXX

Once there, North and Bunny take Sandman to the infirmary while Jack stays behind with Tooth, Haku, Neko, Cait and Nari.

"He´ll be all right, Jack. Don´t worry" smiles the fairy.

"What about your work, big guy?" the boy looks at the giant.

"Is OK. I told the boys to watch, they can be without me for a while"

"Do you think he...?" another glance towards the infirmary.

"He´s in good hands, Jackie. Bunnymund is a good doctor" smiles Cait.

"Say, uh. What is the centre of you guys?" asks Frost.

"Well..." before he can answer, Cait moves his ears. He has heard a sound coming from behind the door and does not like it one bit.

"_The King of Men did not come today._

_Waits in the silence of thunder. Perhaps was._

_Sleeps on the cliffs and skyscrapers,_

_who do not let his rain fall._

_Breathes agitated, sleepless,_

_forgetting to relieve the dry land._

_Lies on his throne and cries._

_The storm broke._

_People with umbrellas and mumbling,_

_as king´s tears wash windows._

_The Rainman can only sigh,_

_sink into your dreams_

_and imagine that still dawn_."

* * *

Oh, dear!

What has Cait heard?

Neko, Cait, Mare and Nazo along with Haku belong to me. Neko is from a story book I´m writing, he´s based on the Cat Shepherd of Nocturna (among other things) and the Beast of Lady Ice (Find it in youtube, is so gorgeous!).

More to come.

Next Stop: Dark Side of the Moon


	11. Dark Side of the Moon

Author´s Note: Moving on and putting our dear Davy on scene (U can also find him in Man on the Moon) who I picture a lot like Baron Samedi (XD Facilier) but much more nicer in his stripped shirt. Oh dear, I left you in some issue, what has just happened?

Song belongs to Tim Burton.

Let´s go see!

* * *

**11. The Dark Side of the Moon**

Meanwhile. in Burgess, Davy Jones, the REAL Nightmare King walks down the streets and quickly notices the dark thoughts roaming the streets. Now, that can´t be good. Not good at all. And where´s Cait? And Neko? The Sandman? Anyone? A loud scream stops his train of thought. He normally would have been happy to hear one but this one does not sound good so Davy quickly makes it to the source, Jamie´s house.

The little boy seems in real trouble as Nazo´s minions are surrounding the house. Time to kick some butt, Davy Jones style. The dark thoughts notice him and so does Jamie but the ghost smiles at him. Tall man, dressed in clothes of the 19th century and white and black stripped shirt, Davy is no regular person cuz in fact is a skeleton wearing a top hat and whose face is a skull. Jamie quickly thinks in the stories of some voodoo witch doctor but seeing Jones as a friend, he relaxes.

"Ok, gentlemen. Time to clean this mess!" the smoke creatures charge but Davy is ready and whistles, making large fire lines appear on the ground that reduce the black thoughs to ashes. "Y'all right?"

"Yes, thank you. Uh, who are you?"

"Name´s Davy Jones, King of Nightmares but fear not, my friend, I´m a good friend to the Sandman and the others" they shake hands.

"Wow, then, you are good"

"I´m pretty naughty when I want to, but I´m no monster" they glance at the remaining dark thoughts that are on the streets. "If they are here and in such big number, then something must have happened to Sanderson"

"You mean the Sandman?" Jamie gulps when the bone man nods. "Then we must help him, Jack must be in trouble too"

"Jack? Am just fine, mate" oh, it´s true. Davy must be the King of Halloween so he is also known as Jack O'Lantern.

"Uh, not you. I mean Frost"

"Oh, yes. Jack Frost. Slip of the tongue, dear. We must find them and quick!"

"But where?"

"I just know the place but we must hurry!"

"Uh, wait here a sec" Jamie picks something from his room and then Davy puts the boy on his shoulder.

"Ready, now?"

"Yes!"

"Then, hold on tight, dear one. This is going to be a bumpy ride" Jones kneels and draws something in the ground. A large smoke circle surrounds them. "Now, no matter what happens, do not be afraid. I have to talk to the Doctor about this..." Jamie nods and the cloud engulfs them.

"_It's time_

_It's time_

_Take our town back_

_Take our town back_

_Take our town back_

_Take our town back_

_We can win_

_Time to work hard everyone_

_On the job till it is done_

_Then we'll get back to creepy fun_

_It's time to battle_

_All together, that and this, with all our tricks_

_We'll make things as they were_

_Jack!_

_I don't believe, what has happened here_

_Our town, our own, our Halloween!_

_Hurry now!_

_Hurry now!_

_Take our town back!_

_Take our town back!_

_La, la, la_

_It has begun, we cannot wait_

_So be on guard and concentrate_

_'Cause when the full moon starts to climb_

_We'll all sing out!"_

Meanwhile, back in the Pole...

Bunny is having at Sandy who is starting to feel dizzy. The little man does not understand. Nazo did not touch him, then why is he feeling like this?

"Sandy, Sandy! Ye OK, mate?" Aster tries to talk to him but he can hardly answer as his sand refuses to come. The dream creator sits down on a bed and breaths in. "Ye feel dizzy? Just nod or move your head" says the pooka and Sanderson nods. "This ain´t good" the rabbit checks his temperature. "I dunno what that worm has done but it surely no nice business"

"Can you help him?" asks North.

"I´ll try but is going too fast, even for me" the pooka sees then that the golden eyes are going astray. "Sandy, please, stay awake"

"What´s going on?" the Russian demands.

"Sandy, c´mon!" Aster sees a dark spot in the golden iris that spreads like smoke. "Hang in there!"

"..." the little man feels not just tired but also strangely depressed. A sad feeling is taking over him and thus, he´s falling into a weird slumber.

"Sandy, no" Aster keeps trying but finally, Sanderson collapses and a loud shout rings through the room catching the ears of Cait. Jack and the others rush into the infirmary but is hopeless. The young man cries trying to get to his friend.

"Sandy!" Cait and Neko keep Frost in place. "We got to do something!"

"No, we can´t"

"Anything. This is all Nazo´s fault! And your fault! We should have never let him go alone!" Jack finally runs out of the room. Seeing that everyone´s helpless, Cait follows the boy and catches him near a window. Cait knows that if they give up now to this heartless feeling, Nazo will win. He has to talk to Jack and make him see.

* * *

OMG

Not good, not good at all!

How will Cait convince Jack?

What has just happened?

Will Davy and Jamie come to the Pole? And who is the Doctor?

Next Stop: The Hero


	12. The Hero

Author´s Note: This is a very significant chapter and I´m glad that is mostly in Cait´s mouth cuz he´s the best one to say this. Thank you all for your kind reviews!

* * *

**12. The Hero**

Jack is about to burst with tears. Why did he let Sandy go alone? How did this happen? Why did Sandy...?

"Hey, chill out, snowflake! Is going to be just fine" speaks Cait who is on top of the fireplace. "Sanderson´s a tough bone!"

"Is just that... He..."

"Hey, listen to me and listen good, ok? He told Nazo to go to hell and stay there, and that takes a lot of courage, mate. The fact that it turned out like this was not his fault"

"Yeah, but..."

"Don´t carry the burden, I mean it. Is true that he did it for you guys but don´t spawn yourself for that. We all make mistakes, even me, but that should give you more reasons to fight for it not to give up"

"What do you know?" Jack slumps into the ground.

"A big deal, sonny boy. You asked what was my center and so I´ll tell you. I am self-discipline, I represent one´s self admiration and effort to be better"

"That has nothing to do with spirits"

"Yes, it does. The soul is a diamond in a rough that needs to be polished and cleaned. To do so, you must find the true value of it and that is accomplished by understanding one self, becoming your own hero and so, seeing your mistakes and being proud of yourself when you have to. I watch over so that spirits don´t go astray. Is true that many lost their way but my job is still vital. Maybe I don´t have a fest or lots of movies and fairytales about me or at least to picture me good, but that doesn´t make me less important. What I do is what I am, Jack. And I´ll tell you what, I´m not afraid of falling or making a mistake cuz I know I am will always stumble like it or not but what scares me really is not having the guts to get up" that makes something click inside Jack. "Sandy was just trying to help you, big guy, and now that he´s in the mud, he needs a helping hand. He needs the children to believe more than ever"

"But if it is you who has to get up, then..."

"Jack, we do have to get up but we also need a hand to do so. Is true that children are our responsibility and so on, but WE are also their responsibility. Because as someone once put it: You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed. They have tamed us in a way and they have a duty towards us" somehow those words are magical. "You are responsible of Jamie, yes, but you are also his"

"So..."

"You are not a burden, Jack Frost, you are learning"

"But Nazo, Nazo is fear..."

"Neh! Nazo is what you don´t know, what you don´t understand and two different things can happen from that. You can either be scared or feel admiration towards it because of that and often we don´t understand things that we don´t see" now that is pointing towards the Invisibles. "Nazo, Nari, myself, we represent things that are unseen and we are often out of sight but we are still important, even more because we cannot be seen with the eyes. I know you have been ignored for like three hundred years but believe it or not, I have been considered by some a demon or witch for like eight or nine hundred. That really makes some difference, does it not?"

"And why would they do that?"

"Because they were scared and did not understand my job. Look, I know is hard but you really must not let this feeling take over. That is what Nazo wants, that is why Sandy is lying there"

"But there were no bites nor..."

"Nazo needs no liquid poison to do his job. If he settles a doubt in your head and you let it grow, you can end up being like Sanderson now or worse. And is getting to you all and that can´t be good"

"Is not like with Pitch, Cait. We beat him and crush him but here, we are..."

"You´re fighting against your own fears, mate. Your doubts, things like that. And Pitch can say whatever he likes. The most scary thing you do each day is see yourself in the mirror"

"Why?"

"Because it´s when you can get or not the strength to face another day. Is when you face yourself each day and that´s real scary and real brave when you succeed. And you do this everyday, now that´s a big deal" the boy sighs with these words.

"But if you guys are invisible, then you are not seen. You are ignored and..."

"We face that mirror the whole time, Jack. Not all Invisibles are nice and caring like me but we are not afraid of not being spotted"

"No?"

"Nope. We fear more the fact that people get more blind everyday. And I´m not making any riddles with this. Humans go to things like power, money, cell phones and such. If they drink, smoke and such then they get popular. And sometimes, love is all but sex and such. Now that´s depressing. We, the Invisibles, are not just unseen but ignored and condemned to watch our work go to hell. But we haven´t give up and that´s the difference. I´m their leader, the head " now it makes sense that is was so hard to find him. "I know how you´re feeling but right now, we must try so that this feeling does not spread cuz Xmas is almost here and it can be a disaster" Jack blinks. He has almost forgot about that. If North isn´t feeling well, there won´t be presents delivery and...

"Wait, and the dreams? If we don´t..."

"Wow, wow, wow. Para el carro, machote. Let me worry bout that, OK? You make sure that Father Christmas is ready for his big night and I´ll see to the dreams. ¿Trato? Deal?"

"Deal!" they then hear one of the yetis who seems a bit crossed about something. "What´s up, Phil?"

"I think we have visitors"

* * *

Is Davy finally here with Jamie?

Can our friends save Christmas in time?

How is Cait going to solve the dream delivery problem?

Next Stop: Fly me to the Moon


	13. Fly Me to the Moon

Author´s Note: Am sorry about being so late but I have been working like a dog and I had my book´s presentation so please, don´t go mad. Invisibles and Man on the Moon move on! I´m happy about publishing my first book but also to find out that Facilier´s voice is the same of Cat´s from Coraline, cuz that guy gives me good chills! Go Keith!

Speaking about Coraline´s feline friend, Cait would surely sound and look a lot like him, save for the yellow eyes and the white star-shaped spot on his chest.

Let´s go!

* * *

**13. Fly Me to the Moon**

Phil keeps on making gestures and Jack tries to make out what he´s saying when they hear someone running towards them. The Winter Helion fears the worst but Cait begins to clean himself as he knows that there´s no danger in the air.

"JACK!" in fact, is Jamie to gives his best friend a big hug while Davy says hello to the feline who glances at the young boy, and then tilts his head to one side. Jamie does the same gesture and the cat smiles.

"Jamie, hu? What are you doing here and why are you...?" Frost is clueless.

"Davy told me that you were in trouble"

"Yes I did. Davy Jones, King of Nightmares and Spirit of Halloween at your humble service" the ghost and the youngster shake hands. "Am an old friend to North and the others and when I saw Nazo doing his thing, I couldn´t just sit and wait"

"So, you are not with Pitch?"

"Oh, no. For a pumpkin´s sake, no! We dislike each other since we first met"

"Jack, is the Sandman ok?" Jamie looks pretty concerned.

"He´ll be fine, Jim. That little guy´s a rock" chuckles Cait and the boy smiles. "You both will see"

"Uh, Jamie. Since when do you know, well, this cat?" points out Frost.

"My mom did the introductions. She told me that whenever I felt lost or thinking that something does not exist, my mother said to ask for Cait because he sees things I can see and will always give me advice"

"His mother has known many of us Invisibles. Is a woman I would kiss over and over if I could" snickers the feline. "Now about the dream delivery..."

"Sandy uses a whole night" Jack looks into the amber eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. Sanderson knows that we Invisibles also send dreams and do many other things. You guys think that this cushy job is all yours but you got it the wrong way. We make this look easy for you, not the other way round" Cait glances at Bunny and the others who are astonished to see Jamie and Davy in the Pole. "Have you talked to el Brujito, with the Doctor?"

"Yes, we have" nods Jones. "That is why we took so long to get here" the ghost gives Cait Jamie´s book and the feline smiles.

"DAVY!" North gives the ghost a hug along with Tooth, while Bunny shakes his hand with a smile. Neko and Inari give him a high-five.

"Nice to see ye again, mate"

"Am very happy to see you all. I just hope Sanderson joins us soon" smiles Jones. "Nick, old friend. You look a bit weary"

"Just a bit tired but I´m fine"

"Please try not to fall ill too. Xmas is almost there"

"I will"

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but how are we going to deliver those dreams? Cuz if we don´t..."

"Pitch can strike back, yeah. Frostbite´s right" says Bunny.

"Is all right, mi hijo. I already told you, haven´t I? Leave the details to me" Cait puts two fingers on his mouth, opens a window and whistles loudly. A few minutes later, the room is filled with thousands and millions of mice that stand ready to hear Cait´s orders and put them into action. "Ok, boys, here´s what we have. Sanderson´s down so I need all the dream delivery of nimhs, bubble painting, sand weaving and such ready in less that an hour. Also, I want Pérez to push his boys in teeth compilation and I want all of our staff at full power. Understood?" a loud squeak is heard and all the mice run to do their given task. "Small yet effective"

"Those mice are going to deliver...?"

"What? No, no. But they do come in handy to deliver messages to my fellow Invisibles"

"And Nazo? We have to stop that scurvy worm!"

"I know, I know. The thing is that he´s probably hiding right now and a goose chase is pointless. We have to wait and plan our next move" whether they like it or not, Cait´s right. "Besides, I still have something, a thread in my paws that I want to secure" smiles the feline. "Unless you all have a better plan"

"Do what you must, but we must help Sandy" points out North.

"That we will. And now, Jimmy dear, I suggest you show that wonderful book to your good friend Jack while I have a word with el Brujito" the cat walks away. Frost glances at the boy.

"He´s weird, real weird"

"Odd, yes he is. But Cait´s a good guy"

"And what´s with that book?"

"Oh, here" he opens it and they read together.

"I can hardly sleep tonight.

Walk the streets as sleepwalker, where are you?

If I grow up you´ll leave,

leaving me alone in the dark.

Who will be my eyes when lights are out,

or tell me tales of the blue star?

Lord of the roofs, who watches over children,

creature of mystery, magic and shadow.

My most loyal friend, confidant

of my darkest fears.

I will die without your eyes of amber.

Around town with nothing to lose,

I hear meowing. Where have you hide?

Nobody knows you,

nothing they want about your shadow.

You´ll finally fly another roof,

to lull another newcomer.

If someday you come to my window, don´t knock,

I want to have your presence one last time.

The house is empty without your walk,

I become older every hour.

Come back someday, promise,

I need your presence.

Silent Cats, puppet cats,

thousand names they bear for soul,

Cheering your name, shouting:

'Here comes the King Cat

with a star on the chest!' "

* * *

Short but intense! Yes!

More updates real soon.

Next Stop: Standing Together


	14. Standing Together

Author´s note: It´s taking me too long to update but all I get is work! Darn it! Good thing I´ve been hearing Dave Wise's Donkey Kong Country 2 soundtrack, it´s really inspiring! So update for everyone today! YAY!

And I have one snowy day ahead!

Lyrics belong to Nickelback.

* * *

**14. Standing Together**

Jack glances at the book as Jamie opens it. Inside they can read in golden letters:

"_We, the Invisibles, sworn here that we will always stand together no matter our nature or duties. It is our job to see the world and its inhabitants as they are and so we will stand and fight_"

The helion´s eyes go wide. These guys swore to always stand together? They never had anything like him, alone and forgotten? But wait, if Nazo´s an invisible, then...

"Nazo is always up to something but that doesn´t mean that he´s always bad news. We have come to understand that we are very different and because of that, we have to be closer than ever" says Davy who is sitting near them. "Some of us are sometimes listed as villains, like el Brujito, but we also do many good deeds along the way" the ghost moves to the next page where the first one is Cait Sith, the leader of the team. "Is hard to stand strong but if one falls, we all follow" Jack lets out a sigh. "I know you have been through hell, my young comrade, but you were never really alone. Think about all those nights the Sandman let you play with his sand or when you were pissing off Bunny. And us, the invisibles, we were right there beside you, too"

"Cait said that..."

"He has been banned as a menace by many humans but he keeps pushing forward cuz he knows it is his duty to do so"

"_One more depending on a prayer_

_And we all look away_

_People pretending everywhere_

_It's just another day_

_There's bullets flying through the air_

_And they still carry on_

_We watch it happen over there_

_And then just turn it off_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_"

"…" Jamie goes quiet and they go on reading. Neko, the Guardian of the Roofs and night-watcher of children along with his fellow giants; Ouka Leele or Nancy, the tale-spinning spider from Africa; El brujito Botticelli, ink witch doctor; Navis, the Sea Old Man; Davy Jones, Inari, the Dream Painters, Ratón Pérez, the Three Wise Man, Befana, the Old Rigger, guardian of Goodness and Patron of villains; Alma, the Voodoo Queen and her counterpart, Doc Beto; Fey, the Tooth Queen of the North, Nazo, Dagum, the light fox; Svöll, the winter gust; Yellow Dog and lots, lots more. All different and with opposite personalities and purposes and yet, all together as one.

"Say, hu... Why isn´t Haku here?" Jack notices.

"Because he is not of our team nor in yours, he´s his own kind" explains Davy.

"Have you notice that you are quite a lot?"

"We are one big family, Frost. We have always been one. And in all families, there is feud and love" he smiles. "After the fall of the Golden Age, we have gathered all the helping hands we could find to put this world right. It´s true that man has made our job hard but we still keep on trying until the end"

"And how come I didn´t know about you guys?"

"Oh, we´re mentioned from time to time by humans but we don´t like getting too much notice. Nancy for example, appears in many stories of Africa while Navis is despicted as a villain, when he´s really a good man. Fey is an old friend to Tooth and Befana always sends letters to North. Sandy is the only one who knows all of us invisibles and we all, save for Nazo, really care about him"

"And Bunny?"

"Bunny knows a few of us, like Lapin" he shows him a picture of a small rabbit. "This guy works in Germany mostly but shares the egg painting business with Bunnymund"

"The pooka sharing his job... Now that is something you don´t hear everyday"

"XD Yeaah, but mind you. Lapin is no softie"

"Ok. Who else is in here?" he sees through the pages and spots el Brujito. "It says here that he´s also a villain"

"Botti is, how can I say this? Complicated. Is mostly a prankster like you and sometimes, sees only to his own things but from time to time, he does good deeds too"

"And Nancy?"

"Anansi or Ouka is a cunning little spider who loves to spin stories in her spiderweb. She is a very nice girl, tell you that"

"Ok. And uh, this Old Rigger guy?"

"He has many names. He adopts many disguises and watches over bad guys. Normally titled as Big Bad, Samedi or things like that, Rigger or is a character we only get to see when he wants" the picture in the book reflects a man whose face is in darkness. "I wouldn´t be surprise if his in town right now. And to tell the truth, he´s a bit like you, Jack. A loner"

Frost looks at the character on the page. Villain or hero? Who is this guy?

"_The right thing to guide us_

_Is right here inside us_

_No one can divide us_

_When the light is nearly gone_

_But just like a heartbeat_

_The drumbeat carries on_

_And the drumbeat carries on_

_Just like a heart beat_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_We must stand together_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_There's no giving in_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_Hand in hand forever_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's when we all win_

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_That's, that's, that's when we all win"_

"Hey, guys! We gotta move. Something´s up!" calls the voice of Bunnymund.

"Wait, where?" Jack gets up.

"At Tooth´s place. If we don´t hurry, we will be more than sorry"

* * *

Oh oh.

Getting bad, real bad. Oh, have you notice that G. Digger is "grave digger" and Samedi is Baron Samedi, the loa of the dead. Hehehe. Rigger is one interesting fellow that we will eventually meet.

Cheers!

Next Stop: Jib Rig


End file.
